03 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Notacje - Gustaw Holoubek; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Obywatele mają głos - Sąsiedzi sąsiadom (Grassroots); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2006) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 3 października; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3531 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3746); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3532 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3747); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Łatek - Nie daję sobie rady 71 (Scruff/ I can't cope); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:55 Domisie - Kluczyki; program dla dzieci 10:15 Domisiowe Bajki - Niebezpieczne urodziny 10:25 Snobs - odc. 9 (Snobs) kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:55 Kocham muzykę - Rebeka i chińskie cymbały odc. 4 (I love music!); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 11:05 W rajskim ogrodzie - Jezioro Titicaca 11:25 Szansa na życie - Wasz kresowiak odc. 93 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 921; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1310; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1490; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Errata do biografii - Ireneusz Iredyński 14:35 Wiadomości 14:50 Letnie Grand Prix w skokach narciarskich - Oberhof ( studio ) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1315 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1491; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 926; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.5 - U zbójców 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Skuter i buda dla Reksia, odc. 1 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Scrambler in the doghouse, ep. 1); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Dziecko na sprzedaż (Baby for Sale) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:00 Autografy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:55 Nigdy nie pozwolę ci odejść (cz. 1) (And Never Let Her Go, part 1); dramat kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:25 Teleexpress nocą 00:45 Zamek Breteuil (Le chateau de Breteuil); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 01:10 Był taki dzień - 3 października; felieton 01:15 Notacje - Stanisław Srokowski; cykl dokumentalny 01:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości odc. 95 (The Love Boat odc 92 (4/11) That?s my Dad, The Captains?s Bird, Captive Audience); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 96/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odcinek 12 (83) Doc?s Dismissal, A Frugal Pair, The Girl Next Door); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - odc 10/52 Pszczeli interes (Gordon The Garden Gnome ep. Bee Movie); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 23 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym; 09:25 Pogoda 09:55 Panorama 10:25 Pogoda 10:55 Panorama 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 183 (213) Stary przyjaciel; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 2 (Dr Quinn, Medicine Woman s. III) kraj prod.USA (1994) 12:25 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 10 - Zniknięcie (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999) 12:55 Równik - Andyjski paradoks-odc.5 (Equator- Paradox of the Andes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2005) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa modna 14:45 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 5/7 - Człowiek w kajdanach; serial TVP 15:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 522; serial TVP 16:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 5, odc. 11/20 (95) Wiatr w oczy, część 1 (Jake and the Fatman, s.5, ep. (9113 Stormy Weather I)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1991) 17:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 6/40 (Keeping Up Appearances); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 4/LV - txt str.777; teleturniej 19:35 S. O. S. Dzieciom! - odc. 7; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 20:00 "M jak Miłość" kontra "Barwy Szczęścia" 20:30 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic FC - AC Milan(studio) 20:45 Liga Mistrzów - Celtic FC - AC Milan(mecz) 21:35 Panorama 21.30/w przerwie/ 22:55 Liga Mistrzów - skróty 23:50 Alibi na środę - Porcelanowy księżyc (China moon); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 01:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 02:15 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz 06:17 Pogoda 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz 06:47 Pogoda 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:56 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier 07:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz 07:17 Pogoda 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier 07:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier flesz 08:03 Kurier Gość 08:15 Kurier flesz 08:18 Pogoda 08:21 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier 08:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz 09:17 Pogoda 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier 09:55 Pogoda 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Kurier Gość 10:30 Kurier 10:51 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Kurier Biznes 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny 11:30 Kurier 11:50 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:07 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny 12:30 Kurier 12:53 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:07 Kurier Komentarze 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny 13:30 Kurier 13:53 Pogoda 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:08 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny 14:30 Kurier 14:54 Pogoda 14:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:09 Kurier Komentarze 15:24 Serwis Kulturalny 15:30 Kurier 15:57 Pogoda 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:30 Kurier 17:56 Pogoda 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:43 Pogoda 20:50 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:43 Pogoda 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Raport gospodarczy Rzeczpospolitej 22:30 Kurier 22:43 Pogoda 22:46 16/16; cykl reportaży 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier 23:57 Pogoda 00:05 Ekscentrycy - odc. 3 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Ekscentrycy - odc. 4 (Exccentriiks); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:31 Kurier 01:56 Pogoda 01:59 Raport gospodarczy Rzeczpospolitej 02:11 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 04.45 Music Spot 05.45 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.30 Sekret Laury (168) - telenowela 07.30 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.45 Wielka wygrana - teletumiej 08.40 Graczykowie (83) - serial komediowy 09.10 Strażnik Teksasu (153) - serial sensacyjny 10.05 13 posterunek (22) - serial komediowy 10.40 Miodowe lata (94) - serial komediowy 11.35 Samo życie (949) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Pensjonat Pod Różą (72): Przebaczenie (1) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (191) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (558) - serial obyczajowy 14.40 Swiat według Bundych (103) - serial komediowy 15.10 Benny HiII - pr. rozrywkowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.35 13 posterunek (23) - serial komediowy 17.10 Miodowe lata (95) - serial komediowy 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (559) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo iycie (950) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 I kto tu rządzi? (14) - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (266) - serial komediowy 21.00 American Pie - komedia, USA 1999, reż. Paul Weitz, wyk. Jason Biggs, Chris Klein 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.15 Kamuflaż - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2001, reż. James Keach, wyk. leslie Nielsen 01.25 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.35 Nocne randki TVN 05.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.30 Telesklep 06.25 Wykręć numer - teletumiej 07.25 Fabryka gry 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.00 Perfekcyjna pani domu - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.05 Superniania - reality show 13.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabulamo-dokumentalny 13.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.15 Bez śladu (12) - serial kryminalny 15.15 Marina (21) - telenowela 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - erial fabulamo-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (852) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 You Can Dance - Po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Zapłata - thriller, USA 2003, reż. John Woo, wyk. Ben Affleck, Aaron Eckhart, Uma Thurman, Paul Giamatti 01.00 Kryminalni 7 (79): Dziewczyna z okładki - serial kryminalny 02.05 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 03.05 Telesklep 03.25 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Co można wykopać z ziemi. Kamienie i kamyczki.; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ostoja - odc. 55; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Szansa na Sukces - Nocna Zmiana Bluesa i Sławek Wierzcholski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Przemyt dla "Solidarności"; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Sekcja 998 - Chłodnia, odc. 14; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 922; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1304; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 5; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jan Nowak Jeziorański - kulisy zdarzeń - odc. 9; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Dni, których nie znamy - 1 - szy Zamojski Festiwal im. Marka Grechuty; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kolorowe makarony odc. 52; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 21 - Nauka dla innowacji; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Ostoja - odc. 55; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domowe przedszkole - Co można wykopać z ziemi. Kamienie i kamyczki.; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Afisz - Kamienie w kieszeniach; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Sekcja 998 - Chłodnia, odc. 14; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 922; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 6 - Gwiezdne dziecko (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Star Child); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1304; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Cień Judasza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Miejscowość w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Sekcja 998 - Chłodnia, odc. 14; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 922; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 6 - Gwiezdne dziecko (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Star Child); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1304; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 86; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Cień Judasza; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Afisz - Kamienie w kieszeniach; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zaolzie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Happy Hours 06.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 08.35 VIP: London Calling - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 09.05 Saint-Tropez (52) - serial obyczajowy 10.10 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 10.40 Happy Hour 11.40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.40 Mała czarna - talk show 13.40 Skrzydła (18) - serial komediowy 14.15 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.15 Piotruś Pan i piraci (19) - serial animowany 15.45 Saint-Tropez (53) - serial obyczajowy 16.55 Skrzydła (19) - serial komediowy 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 4.1: Prosto z domu - reality show 19.00 Happy Hour 20.00 Big Brother 4.1: Nominacje - reality show 21.00 Regina (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Zamiana Żon - reality show 22.30 Pogromcy hitów 23.00 Big Brother 4.1: Extra - reality show 23.30 Happy Hour 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.10 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 02.35 Komenda 03.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.05 Telesklep 07.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.35 Nocny kurs (25) - serial sensacyjny 08.35 Gorzka zemsta (77) - telenowela 09.30 Kryminalni (22): Pułapka - serial kryminalny 10.35 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (1) - serial sensacyjny 11.40 Wyścig po kasę 12.35 Telesldep 13.55 Gorzka zemsta (18) - telenowela 14.55 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.55 Przyjaciele 1 (22) - serial komediowy 16.25 Pomoc domowa (22) - serial komediowy 17.00 Kryminalni (23): Tajemnica Julii Małeckiej - serial kryminalny 18.05 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (8) - serial sensacyjny 19.05 Przyjaciele 1 (23) - serial komediowy 19.35 Pomoc domowa (23) - serial komediowy 20.10 Vanilla Sky - thriller, USA 2001, reż. Cameron Crowe, wyk. Tom Cruise. Penelope Cruz, Cameron Diaz, Kurt Russell 22.55 Turbulencja - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Robert Butler; wyk. Ray Liotta, Lauren Holly, Brendan Gleeson, Hector Elizondo 01.00 Polisa śmierci - film obyczajowy, USA 2002, reż. Harry Winer; wyk. Laura Dem, James LeGros, Michelle Clunie, Adam Arkin 03.10 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie... - Ryś 7:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki - odc. 3 7:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - odc. 4 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek - Śmierć romansu 8:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - odc. 12 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston - odc. 7 10:00 Zwierzęcy terapeuci - odc. 2 10:30 Ratując Grace - odc. 1 11:00 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych - Zwierzęta 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - odc. 2 12:00 Żądła, kły i kolce - Zwierzęta 13:00 Wielkie morskie przygody - Żółwie skórzaste 14:00 Ratując Grace - odc. 1 14:30 W poszukiwaniu niedźwiedzi polarnych - Zwierzęta 15:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki - odc. 5 15:30 Dzika przyroda Afryki - odc. 6 16:00 Wyprawy Corwina - Głód niedźwiedzia - pożywienie 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix - Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni 18:00 Zwierzęcy terapeuci - odc. 3 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek - Śmierć romansu 19:00 Łowca krokodyli - Ostatnie pogranicze Afryki 20:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - odc. 3 20:30 Rezydencja surykatek - Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 21:00 Szympans-kosmonauta - Zwierzęta 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix - Obietnica dana matce 23:00 Na posterunku - Sprawa półciężarówki 23:30 Początkujący weterynarze - Mało uczęszczana droga 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - odc. 19 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - odc. 20 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek - Opowieść o Romku i Klocku 1:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - odc. 3 2:00 Łowca krokodyli - Ostatnie pogranicze Afryki 3:00 Wielkie morskie przygody - Żółwie skórzaste VH1 Polska 6:00 Espresso - Pobudzający miks teledysków 8:00 Rock your baby - Magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 9:00 VH1 Pop Charts - Muzyka 10:00 All Access - Muzyka 11:00 VH1 Music - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - Energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Muzyka 14:00 VH1 Music - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - Muzyka 17:00 Jazda po klipach - Komentowanie na ekranie 18:00 Smells like 90's - Przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Music for the Masses - Program o Depeche Mode 20:00 VH1 Legends - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 Moje wielkie bajeczne wesele - Reality show 21:30 Dom Runa - Reality show 22:00 VH1 Yesterday - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 22:30 Greatest Hits - Muzyka 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - Największe przeboje ostatnich lat 0:30 VH1 Hits - Hity dekady BBC World 6:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 6:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 7:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 7:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 8:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 8:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 8:45 Sport Today - Sport 9:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 9:30 Indian School - Howzat 10:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 10:30 Hardtalk - Tim Sebastian talks to newsmakers and personalities from across the globe 11:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 11:30 To be announced - Informacje 12:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 12:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 12:45 Sport Today - Sport 13:00 World News Today - Including World Business Report 14:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 14:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 14:45 Sport Today - Sport 15:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 15:30 Asia Today - Informacje 15:45 Sport Today - Sport 16:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 16:30 Hardtalk - Tim Sebastian talks to newsmakers and personalities from across the globe 17:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 17:30 Fast Track - Latest news about Travel 18:00 World News Today - Including World Business Report 19:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 19:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 19:45 Sport Today - Sport 20:00 World News Today - Including World Business Report 21:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 21:30 Our World - Informacje 22:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 22:30 Hardtalk - Tim Sebastian talks to newsmakers and personalities from across the globe 23:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 23:15 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 23:45 Sport Today - Sport 0:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 0:30 Hardtalk - Tim Sebastian talks to newsmakers and personalities from across the globe 1:00 World News Today - Including World Business Report 2:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 2:30 World Business Report - Ekonomia i konsumpcja 3:00 BBC News - Wiadomości 3:30 Fast Track - Latest news about Travel Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2007 roku